


I Don't Like Her

by jasthelion



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Lovelyz, Miss A, SHINee
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in three hours and 30 minutes, it will be exactly a whole week since he left the park without a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Her

the paper in front of him is empty. he should be making an outline but his mind trails away and finds the dark corner where he hid the memory of his and myungsoo's date-meant-to-happen. the physics book is next to him, open at the beginning of the 10 pages he's supposed to read but he can't bring himself to look at it, his mind is elsewhere.  

 

it's been a week since the date, in three hours it will be exactly a whole week. in three hours and 30 minutes, it will be exactly a whole week since he left the park without a date. 

he remembers the following day how myungsoo walked past him with only a mere smile. woohyun wonders if myungsoo even remembers setting up a date with him. three hours later from that encounter, he saw myungsoo with his arm around suji. what did he miss out on? 

the following day after that, he asked soojung how long suji and myungsoo had been getting close and apparently they have been at it for a month. woohyun didn't really know what to reply with. he was a bit taken back by it, he barely managed to give soojung a full sentence. he was shocked. 

woohyun hasn't dated a lot. he's not good with dating. he's not good with dressing appropriately. he doesn't really know what to do with his hands. he gets nervous and he finds himself stumbling over his words. howon told him he talks too fast. he's always been like this, he thought after he heard howon's words but he couldn't bring himself to say it. he met it with silence. 

he figures that's why howon didn't want another date. 

he figures that maybe he isn't meant to date. 

he figures that he should stop asking people out. 

sungyeol likes to call him brave for continuing despite the hinders. woohyun can't even accept that kind of compliment. kibum told him that people go out with him because he's handsome but don't go on another date because he's awkward. it's the truth. woohyun couldn't even defend himself. 

he cried three times. he counts it. he figures his roommate counts it too. counts the time he's locked himself into his room and tried to keep his crying silent. he's cried on the phone with sungyeol, listened to him as he tries to accept the comfort coming from the other side of the line. he's tried to deny sungyeol's words, telling him "no, no, that's not true - I'm not that good," but sungyeol wouldn't take it. 

woohyun wants to ask myungsoo, ask him what makes suji so amazing that he can't even get a single date and then a " _no, I'm not interested in a second date."._ he wonders if myungsoo lead him on as purpose, pulled him in with a warm smile and then left him in the cold. he thinks so. 

when he sees their love comments on his newsfeed, he thinks, he's never talked to suji but he doesn't like her. he hasn't had eye contact with suji but he doesn't like her. she's done nothing wrong but he doesn't like her. 


End file.
